dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Star-Spangled Comics Vol 1 20
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Zeke Potts * Max Lawlor * Slugger Kane * Spike Dunphy Locations: * ** Items: * | Penciler2_1 = Hal Sherman | Inker2_1 = Hal Sherman | StoryTitle2 = Star-Spangled Kid: "Needle in the Haystack" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * | Writer3_1 = Don Cameron | Penciler3_1 = Chuck Winter | Inker3_1 = Chuck Winter | StoryTitle3 = Liberty Belle: "Belles of Liberty" | Synopsis3 = Big-time war-effort organizer, and enormous windbag, Nathaniel Baxter, publicly campaigns to get the Women's Army Auxiliary Corps disbanded. Radio personality Libby Lawrence, covering this story, decides that this guy needs to have a conversation with Liberty Belle. That night after her show, Libby changes identities and leaves her high-rise apartment via the window, and walks to the nearby WAAC post, meets up with Libby's friend Captain Stanley, and gives the enlisted WAAC recruits a rousing pep talk. Belle spends the night in the WAAC barracks, then spends the next day in training exercises, where she outshines everybody at everything. Meanwhile walking along a city street are Nathaniel Baxter and Ricky Cannon, arguing about the value of the WAAC program, when they get ambushed, head-konked, and abducted by a big sedan full of German secret agents. This head-konk didn't really do the job, and Rick plays possum while they ride back to the spy hideout. On the car floor, Ricky writes a note, and slips it out of the car, at just the right moment for it to catch the attention of a beat cop, who looks at it and acts on it. He calls Mr. Revere at Independence Hall in Philadelphia, who rings the Liberty Bell, which causes Belle's miniature replica bell to reverberate. She know she needs to call Tom Revere at once! Within the hour, Liberty Belle is scaling the wall of the abandoned "Pirate Tavern" in the Riverfront neighborhood. There is no sign of life in the building, but she does find a "Liberty Head" dime, and decides that it's a clue left behind by Ricky. Then she finds a trap door and a secret tunnel and an underground pier, with a motorboat full of boastful, bullying spies, four of them, plus Cannon and Baxter, tied up. Nazi threats aren't making much of an impression on Baxter, who just jeers at them. Belle withdraws to the tavern and makes a telephone call, then returns to the secret pier. Baxter and Cannon are both defying the Nazis, and Ricky is just about to get shot in the head, when Liberty Belle jumps aboard and starts kicking the spies around. When she gets pushed into the river, her WAAC pals show up in a rakish speedboat. Nathaniel Baxter is flabbergasted to see these young women in action, and soon changes his opinion of the W.A.A.C.s He calls a press conference to let the public know that he's now behind them all the way. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * , G-2, Military Intelligence * Antagonists: * , the "Little Fuehrer" (wears a monocle) ** henchmen, at least 3: Eric, Karl, others Other Characters: * Nathaniel Baxter * Captain Stanley, ** Pvt Mary Jones ** many other enlisted WAAC soldiers Locations: * ** Green Network Radio Studio ** Old Pirate Tavern * Philadelphia Vehicles: * WAAC Trucks & Motorcycles * WAAC Speedboat | Penciler4_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Inker4_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | StoryTitle4 = T.N.T. & Dan the Dyna-Mite: "Solid Ghosts" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = John Daly | Inker5_1 = John Daly | StoryTitle5 = Robotman: "The Jigsaw Crimes" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * First issue for Liberty Belle in Star-Spangled Comics, after appearing in , Winter 1942, and #2, Spring 1943. This series ran in Star-Spangled Comics until , May 1947. ** At the time of this story, the Women's Army Corps was a brand new thing, established in May of 1942. The name was shortened from WAAC to WAC, within the first year of the Corps' existence. ** Libby Lawrence works for the Green Network. ** Ricky Cannon gets blunt-instrument head-konked, but not knocked out, just "barely stunned." | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}